


Bed

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [46]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lust, M/M, Mild Spoiler, Sexual Content, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: Ren let out a soft snort; if only people could see him now, panting, begging silently for more as his nails raked down the slimmer man’s back, his General slamming into him, grunting, making him arch up.  He’d be a laughing stock, the joke of the First Order.--{emotional sort of porn with plot}





	Bed

He never knew how he ended up here. Legs spread, on his back, head thrown back; the only sound to be heard, skin slapping on skin, broken only by the occasional moan. Hands roaming his chest, the soft light making the ginger hair of the other glow in the dim light. Ren let out a soft snort; if only people could see their Supreme Leader now, panting, begging silently for more as his nails raked down the slimmer man’s back, his General slamming into him, grunting, making him arch up. He’d be a laughing stock, the joke of the First Order. Ren shook his head, and focused on the movement inside of him, slamming into him.

 

Opening his eyes, Ren caught the eye of the other. Hux stared down at him, green eyes dulled with lust. Other than that, they were unfeeling. Emotion welled up in Ren’s throat, and he closed his eyes again, leaned up to bury his face in the crook of Hux’s neck, and let tears slowly build up. He hated this. He hated it with a passion, but here he was, caught in the throws of passion once more. His chest ached; he never wanted it to be like this. To be a quick fuck in the evenings, to release tension. He wanted to wake up in the mornings, to see the rising lights in his room glowing in the firey hair of the other, to see his eyes flicker open and be dampened by sleep. To see a crooked, sleepy smile on his face as he propped himself up to lean in for a kiss.

 

A sharp jab to his prostate ripped Ren from his thoughts, and he couldn’t stop the way his body arched, the gasping yell that left his lips. He was in an awkward position, the scar on his shoulder screaming in pain, but he clung tighter to Hux, his nails digging in. He could feel the bubble of blood underneath them, slipping under his finger nails, but he held tight. Hux grunted and took a moment to adjust before he kept fucking upwards, his hands tight on Ren’s hips. They felt warm, hot, and Ren bubble out another sob as blood slipped down his hips.

 

He could feel himself getting closer, could feel the heat bubbling in his stomach and he jerked upwards. Hux let go of one of his hips, wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked in time to his thrusts. Ren threw his head back, falling back onto his bed, and sobbing out loud. Hux muttered something, that Ren didn’t hear, as his world fell apart, fireworks exploding across his eyes. He felt a few hard thrusts, and then warmth filling him up, and he panted, gripping onto whatever part of Hux he could grab hold of.

 

As his sight slowly returned to him, Ren saw it was Hux’s arms he was gripping to, his biceps white under his fingers. Carefully, he let go, letting himself collapse on his bed. The silence was overwhelming in the room, and Ren turned his head to watch Hux begin to pull his clothes on. Ren half reached out, his fingers flexing and stretching to reach for Hux’s fingers, to curl around them and hold him close. His arm not moving, Hux never saw it, and turned his back, leaving the room whilst still adjusting his coat.

 

Ren let a sob escape his lips, watching him leave. He let the tears flow, his muscles too slack to reach up and wipe them. He let his body lay, sinking deeper into the mattress, and let the tears flow until finally, he slept,., his art still aching, even in his dreams.


End file.
